


Too much WOW

by Amiandivh



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, soo much fluff cause thats all i can write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiandivh/pseuds/Amiandivh
Summary: Dave is hungry and has to drag Hal out of the house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These 3 chapter ill be writing are based on 3 story starters I chose out of a list.  
> Chapter one is pretty short but it will be a short fic over all

Sitting at a table in a hotel room that was nicer than he was used to Dave looked through a list of nearby restaurant unable to decide what he wanted for dinner. Smoke slowly rose from a cigarette Dave lit up, took a drag from and sat down. He was more hungry than his need for a smoke. After a while Dave put his phone down he looked out to see a light snow just starting. He got up to put his coat on before he checked on Hal. Dave walked into the bedroom without knocking since the door was partly open. Looking around Dave was a little bit surprised to see all the tables and a couple of chairs covered in energy drink cans, empty ramen cups, and a few cans of soda.

"Ummm Hal whats going on?" 

Hal did not hear the question but did see Dave come in when he turned to get a soda. Hal turned around and took his headphones off asking

\"Hey Dave whats up?"

"Well, I was coming in here to see what you may want for dinner, but it seems your preoccupied. What ARE you doing by the way?"

Dave asked hoping for a simple answer but doubted he would get one

"Oh i was just playing some World of Warcraft." Hal said happily.

Dave looked behind Hal and looked at Hals screen and looked at his character icon.

"Hal you're level 120 i thought you could only go to 115?"

Hal smiled on the inside happy that Dave remember something about one of his interests.

"Well i'm in a test realm. you can test new character and abilities, and even new map areas. Its suprisingly fun and," Hal looked around at the mess around "and i guess i have been on a bit of a roll. i did start at level 1." Hal said 

Hal stood up and grabbed a trash bag as he began to clean the room

"Holy shit Hal its only been a day and a half doesn't it take like months to get that high of a level? You told me that last week and here you are over max level!"

Dave started to laugh at the idea. Hal looked up at the laughter rolling his eyes.

"Dave come on World of Warcraft is just a hobby of mine to get away from the things we have to deal with on a daily basis." 

Hal laughed back at Dave as he finished cleaning up the room of garbage.

"Think you could judge me a little harder Dave?"

Dave finished he laughter and caught Hals eyes, smiled and said 

"No i think i did pretty good. Now put that bag down and let's go get something to eat I'm starving and we can go somewhere nice we got plenty left over from the last job.

Dave grabbed Hal's hand and dragged him to the door before he could get his coat.


	2. Window dressings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Dave do a little window shopping as they decide where their destination is

Locking the door behind him Dave continued down the street with Hals hand sill in his. For the moment Hal was happy to have his hand held since it was gonna get cold soon. He realized Dave dragged him out and Hal was forced to leave his gloves and his jacket in the hideout. Unfortunately Hal also knew he had to let go because he was worried about getting stares from other people. Him and Dave were still fugitives and the kind if attention 2 men holding hand would bring might also lead people to recognize them.  
“Um Dave"  
Hal lifted his hand that was still inter twined with Dave’s.  
“Oh sorry Hal.” Dave said with a slight tint in his cheeks. If you asked him Dave would just blame the cold in the air but Hal knows better.  
They walk together nearly shoulder to shoulder discussing where to ear  
“I kinda want some breakfast.” Hal says looking at Dave for a response  
“Really?” “I was wanting a nice burger.”  
Dave pulled out his phone again and found the right place.  
“Hey perfect an IHOP is about 3 blocks to the east" Dave said pointing the way.   
“Sounds good to me. Let’s go.” Hal said flashing Dave a smile  
Even though day was hungry as hell Hal asked if they could do some window shopping. They were cutting right through the town's main street which was lined with stores. Most if them didn’t really interest the pair. Dave looked inside the Army/Navy store making a list in his head of things they would need for their next location change and mission. Mostly rations and a new duffle that was damaged on his last infiltration.  
They moved on stopping next to look inside the mom and pop game store.  
“Hal I think you've done enough gaming for the both of us the past could of day.” Dave said with a grin.  
Hal knew he was joking but he still bumped hips with him telling him to shush as he tried not to laugh.  
“Come on Dave I was thinking about getting a system we can play together. No reason for you to live in the 80s forever.” Hal said taking a jab at him with a laugh  
“I’m thinking about getting a Nintendo Wii. Its offline so it’s safe and there are lots of good games. The game I really want is Super smash brothers Brawl. It’s got a lot of new characters” Hal said with a wink and a nod to Dave  
“Whatever makes you happy Hal. How much is it?”  
Hal squints at the system cabinet and sees a price of 40 dollars. He tells Dave and after checking the budget he tells Hal that can get it on the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is pretty short and again I'm a bad writer who doesn't have anybody to beta read this before I post it. Any mistakes you find please post then and I'll fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any sugestions at all on any part of this let me know im always open to any comments as well as any spelling mistakes I'm an awful speller


End file.
